You
by Eve11
Summary: Rinoa is having doubts about herself. She's always in the way, but can one man change that? Quite an original pairing if I do say so myself.


You  
  
~~  
  
"Fuck you!" I yelled while slamming the door. I slumped down to the ground and looked at my hands.  
  
Was I not good enough? I was always supportive. I waited by the door each day while he stayed late for work. I ignore the sudden lack of affection from him and I even ignored that hickey.  
  
A tear slid down my cheek. Squall had stopped banging on my door and probably left.  
  
I know I'm not a SeeD, I never could be. I lack all the self confidence to be one. I was quite aware that I was just a burden to everybody. They did so much for me and I did so little.  
  
I helped Selphie with all the festivals, despite some of the childlike ideas. I hooked up Zell and Mira, even though they broke up. I did errands for Cid and Edea, I even helped Irvine thorugh all his girlfriends.  
  
Quistis was the only true friend I had. We could talk about anything. But she was dead. Dead. Squall wasn't even at her funeral or the night I cried my eyes out. . .but he was.  
  
Wait, was Squall able to see I was slowly loving someone else? No, he hardly knew how to read his own feelings. Maybe someone else told him, his new lover perhaps? No, she was just as clueless as he was.  
  
I sighed, I should have told him. Maybe we could have broken it off and still been civil towards each other.  
  
Standing up I pulled off my clothes and put on one of Squalls shirts. It was the only thing I could do to get close to him. They were the perfect pajamas, just the right size.  
  
I dried my tears and whipped my eyes, no use crying over spilt milk, right? I knew Squall wasn't coming, and even if he did I wasn't going to let him in. I didn't want to see him. Not now.  
  
'Your so stupid' said the voice inside of me. 'You should have told both of them when it first started.'  
  
"It's not that easy," I said to myself. "He already has a girlfriend."  
  
'So? You have a boyfriend.'  
  
"But he doesn't like me like that," I tried explaining.  
  
'Sure. . .' said the voice inside of my head before disapeering.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, "Rin? Are you okay?"  
  
What? What the hell was he doing here?  
  
"Rin, sweetie, I know you're in there," he said.  
  
"No. Nobodys in here," I grumbled before suffing my face into my pillow.  
  
"I have the key, I can get in."  
  
"Go away," I cried into the pillow.  
  
There was a soft click and I could here him come in. He layed doen beside me and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"It's a little early to be sleeping, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Why did he have to tortue me like this? Couldn't he just leave me alone? I though the fight we had weeks ago had driven him away.  
  
"I hurt everybody around me so go away before I kill you to," I snapped.  
  
"No you don't," he protested.  
  
"Yes I do," I shot back. "Zell and Mira were never supposed to get together but I got them together and hurt them. I wasn't a good enough friend to Quistis and she commited suicide. Cid and Edea see me only as a problem and I'm not close to everybody because I didn't grow up in the orphanage, and Squall only sees me as a problem because I'm not strong!"  
  
"You are strong."  
  
I rolled over to face him, "No I'm not.  
  
"Yes you are. You stayed strong when a that crazy sorceress bitch tried to take over your body. You stayed strong with your love for Squall, despite everything he's done to you. You helped us so much. Why can't you see that?" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing to see," I cried. "I was just in the way."  
  
"No you weren't." he said.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Trust me, if you were we would have dropped you off long ago," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," he said.  
  
We layed there in each others arms for a while. What was I supposed to do? I fantasized about this moment for so long and here I was. Should I just go in for the kill and kiss him? Or should I let him make the first move?  
  
He seemed to be staring into my eyes. One of those longing gazes you hear about in thos romance novels. The kind that seem to go just to your heart and make you all warm and fluffy inside.  
  
He seemed to be leaning in, closer, closer. Our lips were so close together. Almost one.  
  
He gave me a quick kiss. Our lips just brushed together for a quick second, then he pulled away. There was a certain warmth in his eyes but also an alarming warning.  
  
"I, wanted to do that for a long time," he said.  
  
"Me. . .to," I said.  
  
"Can I-do it again?" he asked.  
  
I nodded as he pulled me closer. His lips were warm, full of energy. His arms tightened around me and he rolled on top of me. He stradled me and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I won't hold back," he said.  
  
"I don't want you to," I gasped.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really want to do this?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and he leaned closer. He started to lift my shirt off and I knew it was going to be the greatest thing in the world.  
  
~~  
  
"Rin. Rin, you have to wake up."  
  
I slapped my hand in the direction of the voice. It was a Saturday. I wanted to sleep. Sleep!  
  
"Rin, that hurt," I heard him whine.  
  
My eyes snapped open and I sat up to face Irvine holding his cheek. It wasn't a dream?  
  
He looked at me, "What, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
I touched his cheek and then his lips, "It was real."  
  
He gave a lopsided grin, "Yeah."  
  
I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown, "I better not be a one night stand."  
  
He looked at me surprised, "Rin, I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"Then how do I know you're not going to say the same thing to a girl tonight."  
  
"Because I love you," he said.  
  
I looked at him then smiled, "I love you to."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, "We're going to be together. Forever."  
  
And for once in my life, I felt completed.  
  
~~  
  
Authors Rambles Well, what do you think? I've never seen this pairing before so I decided to give it a try. I know alot of Rinoa/Squall fans are going to flame me, but I had to make somebody the bad guy. I don't think that Squall would do that, but it just wrote itself.  
  
Remember to review! I might do another chapter if yall really like it. 


End file.
